


Unrevealed Secrets

by Shiary



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark!Komatsu, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Komatsu learns that Coco has gone missing from Toriko. When he receives a mysterious package from someone, he finds out what happened to the missing King and what the price for his freedom is. Komatsu has to choose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protecting Coco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262112) by Tegaki Hyper. 



> This is a repost from my FF account.

Komatsu wasnt worried nor was he anxious or any of the emotions people expected from him when he was confronted with a dangerous situation. No, the century soup chef was mad; more then mad he was pissed off! Toriko's message had been the first straw; I need you to stay safe. Dont go anywhere other then the restaurant and your house. Dont answer your phone unless its me or Sunny and no matter what happens dont leave your house after work!; but this... This moron! Had the nerves not only to threaten him but also to send him a video of Coco in such a state!

Komatsu rarely got mad, mostly because he was kind and always tried to understand the reaction of others before thinking about himself. There was also another reason, one he had never really bothered explaining to anyone, for his lack of anger or hatred. He was terrified of himself. Komatsu felt the half remembered coldness cover him like a coat. His mind emptied of everything except what was essential.

He headed to his kitchen and removed a delicate knife from its hiding spot behind the oven clock. The knife was cracked and partially rusted across the hilt but Komatsu didnt mind its presence. It was simply another reminder of what had happened and what was to come. Putting on his dark blue coat and his shoes, the mad chef considered the best way to accomplish his goal.

The message had been clear, Komatsu was to go to the Juiron Hotel alone, where he would be brought to his 'new' kitchen. His intended prison for as long as those fools wanted his cooking. A smirk found his way to illuminate Komatsu's face, giving him a look of reckless indifference.

It took the chef an hour to walk to the hotel, which was situated at the far end of the city. A place where no one wanted to go unless absolutely necessary. Komatsu smiled, recognizing some of the lands marks that littered the half empty buildings and the ruined streets.

Komatsu ran as much as he could, trying to put as much distance between his victim and himself. Blood drops fell in odd patterns across the stone and pavement. Shouts filled the air but the small child knew where to run and how to hide. His pursuers never found him.

Shaking his head at the foolishness that had filled his childhood and at the rush of adrenaline, he spotted the hotel standing exactly where he remembered. The Juiron hotel looked a bit worse for wear but still held the recognizable pattern of dried blood and hanged corpses from his youth. Standing on guard were 2 brutish looking men, wearing ragged clothes and identical looking sleeve tattoos. A small flick of Komatsu's wrists was all it took for their blood to join the pattern of death that covered the hotel's walls.

Komatsu stopped, his hand lightly touching the glass panes separating him from entrance, thinking about how foolish he was. A darker version of his previous smirk showed in the darkness as he took a few steps back, one of his shoes dipping ever so slightly into the growing blood puddle, and turned around.

The stars were his only guide as the small child sneaked around the corner in complete silence. His targets were at the very top and the front door was guarded. His eyes traveled upwards, slowly making a path across the spidery cracks and unguarded windows. The best way in would be from the roof. The child started his climb without hesitation.

Following the walls and old trails was easy for Komatsu, he wasnt so sure how easy the climb would be in considering the ravages of time but as his eyes traveled a half remembered trail across the back of the hotel, he knew that it would be even easier then the first time he had to climb it.

One hand moved, then a foot then the other hand and the other foot. The pattern repeated endlessly as the chef reached for a new hold or a better one until his hand grapsed the edge of the rooftop tiles. He looked down the 13 floors one last time before dragging himself upwards. His back on the cold tiles and his eyes filled with the shining stars that could only be seen from place such as these; Komatsu smiled, this time softly, whispering words he hadnt heard in years.

_Stars are dreams lost by the poor and bought by the rich. We can only see then at night because its the only time the rich forget about the poor and let their guard down. When you see them then you need to strike quickly and quietly. Revenge will liberate the stars from their prison and us from ours. ___

__Words he had wanted to forget when he had been accepted into cooking school. Word he had managed to forget until now. Opening eyes filled with determination and a coldness that would have scared Toriko if he had been there, Komatsu got up and approached the rooftop entrance that would lead him into the small loft room that had been used as a warehouse of sorts._ _

__The door was rusted but opened without much problem once Komatsu kicked it squarely on the hinge. The stench of old blood mixed with new ones had him hiss and back away for a bit. Komatsu had forgotten how much he disliked the smell when it was in such tight space._ _

__Taking a few deep breath of the fresh air, the cook started the descend into the old hotel. The stairs creaked and groaned as he walked across them no matter how carefully he placed his weight. Sighing and muttering about idiots and old hotels, he gave up trying to be silent and simply walked down at a normal pace. The door at the bottom was opened partially allowing Komatsu a view of the candle lit room and its 2 occupants._ _

__Across from the door was a man who looked a lot like Match-san in mannerism except for his looks and absence of presence. The man was smoking as he paced in front of the door leading to the hotel's 13th floor corridor. His light brown suit and sleeve tattoo marking him as the man who had been in the video. At the base of the right wall was the reason for Komatsu's anger, curled up on himself Coco looked exhausted._ _

__From Komatsu's view point, he could see track of wetness running down the Bishokuya's face. Even in the dark room, he could see the bruises, cuts and blood stained marks that only served to anger the chef more. Coco's eye were firmly closed and when he gave a exhausted cough, Komatsu noticed blood dripping from the corner of his gagged mouth. The chef's hand closed firmly over the rusted hilt of his knife._ _

__More then anything at the moment, Komatsu wanted to kill the man responsible for this slowly and in the most painful way he could imagine. He forced himself to breath deeply and calm down. The man stopped pacing and threw his cigarette on Coco not even sparing a glance to the hiss of pain before he yanked opened the door and yelled 'Hasnt he arrived yet?' to whoever was waiting in the corridor._ _

__A reply came back but Komatsu didnt hear it as he had moved under the cover of the yell into the room. His hand clenched tightly and armed raised, the chef brought down his wrath unto the man responsible for this situation. Flesh parted and blood splashed staining his dark blue coat with its crimson color followed by a thumb and shouts of fear and surprise._ _

__Komatsu didnt wait to find out how many he was facing or what kind of weapons they had. His blood stained knife rose once more, this time aimed at the floor where he recalled was a support beam for the corridor. Another swift movement and the resulting crashed brought a satisfied smiled to his lips._ _

__Blood dripped from his hands and face, his eyes held a feral look and yet his reflection looked scared and hunted. It wasnt supposed to be this way! He had only done what was expected of him so why? Why had it ended like this?_ _

__More screams followed as the crash started a domino effect with the rest of the floors, groaning at his luck, Komatsu ignored the bleeding corpse and hurried to kneel beside Coco. The closeness and the new light source from outside allowed the cook to see more of the damage that had been done to his friend._ _

__Deep cuts that still bleed, dark bruises in various forms and stages of healing, puncture sites that were scratched and looked infected could be seen all over the thin body through the almost destroyed clothes the gentle Bishokuya normally wore. Komatsu felt himself getting colder more distant from his 'normal' persona as he surveyed the injuries with cold eyes, anger making him regret killing the others in such a quick and painless manner._ _

__A groan and tense muscle warned the chef that Coco seemed to be waking up. Gently slipping the knife out of sight, Komatsu hugged the injured man close, unconcerned by the threat of poison or possible violent reaction from the heavenly king. Behind Komatsu, the supposed dead man pushed himself up silently, his pale face filled with hatred and pain. His first step sent him stumbling and he fell down with a thump._ _

__Komatsu turned suddenly, never letting go his grip on Coco's head and shoulders. His eyes filled with ice cold anger and his face set in quiet determination. The gourmet mafia leader glared back or tried to as he felt a shiver of fear creep up for some reason. The chef was much smaller then him and yet he felt as though a gourmet world beast had just chosen him as it's prey. Komatsu smiled darkly and brought out his knife once more. 'Thank you for not dying so easily.'_ _

__Moments later, the man found himself wishing he had died as blood polled into his lungs and around his body. Out of the corner of his darkening sight he could see his arms, legs and ears neatly pilled into the chair where the terrifying monster had left them._ _

__Komatsu licked the warm blood off his fingers before using the keys he had taken to free Coco from his chains. The gag was removed just as softly and quietly. Now the only thing remaining was for Komatsu to find some way to get Coco away from here and to the IGO hospital a few block from here._ _

__As Komatsu looked around for some way to transport the injured man, Coco was waking up to a pain filled body being held by someone. Violent memories mixed with a drugged and confused mind lead to a quick reaction from Coco. Namely that of pushing himself away from the threat and violently hitting the wall behind him._ _

__Komatsu whelped as he was pushed by a suddenly awake bishokuya and winced as Coco smashed into the wall. Eyes that were once piercing but now filled with pain, confusion and fear meet the still cold looking ones of the chef. Komatsu was about to say something, about to scramble to his feet and help Coco when a deep rumble and sudden lurch prevented him from doing anything._ _

__The collapse of several floors and now the violent force that Coco had unknowingly put on the wall was causing the building to collapse completely. Both men seem to realize that, both trying to get to their feet and reaching for one another as the building collapse on them, sending debris, dust and bodies flying through the air ._ _

__Komatsu panicked even as he felt himself fall down the 13 stories. Coco was severally injured! The chance of him surviving the fall was small in that state and Komatsu had promised to save the man. He prepared himself for the shock of smashing into the ground only to feel a roar and soft touch surround him and gently lower the chef to the ground._ _

__'COCO! KOMATSU!' 'MATSU! COCO!' 'OY' the 3 screams greeted Komatsu and Coco as they were both caught and lowered to the ground by the other Heavenly Kings. Toriko grabbing Komatsu, eyes wandering over the small body looking for injuries while Sunny put aside his distaste for the poison bishokuya and started using his touch to sew up the worst of the injuries._ _

__The searchlight form an over head helicopter provided enough light for the chef to see his partner's worried stare and to keep an eye on Coco without too much trouble. Standing behind Sunny and out of the light, Komatsu spotted the hulking shape of Zebra staring at him._ _

__Komatsu wondered whether Zebra had heard his actions and knew what he had done but put all thoughts out of his mind as his attention was claimed by a worried trio of kings._ _


End file.
